mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Volkov
Alexander Yevgenievich Volkov nicknamed "Drago", is a Russian Mixed martial artist. He currently competes in Bellator MMA and is the former Bellator Heavyweight champion. Volkov holds notable wins over Ricco Rodriguez, Brett Rogers, Rich Hale and Vinicius Queiroz. Background Volkov stands at between 6'7" and 7'0" Volkov currently trains at Red Devil Sport Club, a training facility closely linked to the M-1 Global promotion. His current training partners include the likes of Fedor Emelianenko, Viktor Nemkov, Gegard Mousasi and Amar Suloev. He began training at the start of 2009. MMA career Alexander Volkov began his career in April of 2009, winning his first two fights against Nikolay Pleshakov and Adam Alikhanov via TKO in a combined time of one minute and 40 seconds before getting handed his first professional loss at the hands of Akhmed Sultanov on December 10, 2010. Volkov then won his next two fights via TKO, both in round one. In December 2009, after just eight months as a professional fighter, Volkov faced Ibragim Magomedov at M-1 Challenge 20 - 2009 Finals. Coming in as an underdog, his team simply wanted him to make it through all three rounds, but Volkov exceeded expectations by winning via unanimous decision. Volkov was awarded an M-1 Global ring "as a reward for exceptional performance". Within his first year of professional competition, Volkov was competing in the M-1 Eastern European tournament, taking victories in the opening round and the semi-final. Volkov progressed to the M-1 Selection 2010 - Eastern Europe Finals, where a win would put him in line to challenge for the M-1 Global Heavyweight title at the 2010 M-1 Challenge Season events. To reach the championship fight, Volkov first had to take on Maxim Grishin to become the Eastern Europe champion. Unfortunately for Volkov, he fell prey to a Rear Naked Choke early in the opening round and was eliminated. Volkov quickly got back to his winning ways, defeating Eldar Yagudin via TKO (punches) and defeating Evgeni Babich, also by TKO (punches). Both of them in round one. Volkov then lost via unanimous decision to Pat Bennett. Alexander Volkov then went on a seven fight winning streak that included a win over former UFC heavyweight champion Ricco Rodriguez before signing with Bellator Fighting Championships. Bellator Fighting Championships In September 2012, it was announced that Volkov would compete for Bellator Fighting Championships. He made his U.S. debut in the Bellator Season Seven Heavyweight Tournament. In the opening, quarter-final round he faced Brett Rogers at Bellator 75. Volkov dominated Rogers over the course of three rounds, using his long reach and superior striking. Volkov won a impressive unanimous decision. Volkov then faced Vinicius Queiroz in the semi-finals of the Bellator tournament. He won the fight by TKO, seconds before the end of round two. On December 14, 2012, Volkov fought Rich Hale in the tournament finals in a five round bout for the vacant heavyweight title because champion Cole Conrad retired. Volkov won via unanimous decision. In his first title defense, Volkov faced Vitaly Minakov in the co-main event at Bellator 108 on November 15, 2013. He lost the bout and his title via TKO in the first round. Volkov is now expected to participate in the Bellator Season Ten Heavyweight Tournament quarter-final round at Bellator 111 against Mark Holata on March 7, 2014. Volkov went on to defeat Holata via TKO (punches) in round 1. In the semi-finals, Volkov defeated experienced Kickboxer Mighty Mo with a highlight reel head kick knockout at Bellator 116. Volkov is now set to face Blagoi Ivanov in the finals at Bellator 120. Mixed martial arts record References External links * *Bellator Profile Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:Heavyweight mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists Category:People from Moscow Category:Russian mixed martial artists